Surprise?
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: Mary goes to her cabin in the mountains and doesnt expect Balthazar to show up or for the events that follow,...request for a friend on DA so i posted it here...I do not own Mary


Mary sat in the worn couch and let out a sigh while her eyes bor into the roaring fire ahead of her. Mary was never one to go on trips alone in the snow covered mountains but loved the silence and views. Pulling out her phone Mary smiled slightly at the screensaver of her and her 'boyfriend' Balthazar. Mary thought for a moment as Balthazar never mentioned they were actually together. Shrugging Mary stood up and went into the kitchen to grab a cup of hot chocolate when a knock at the door interrupted her. Mary tilted her head wondering who was at the door until she heard a familiar voice.

"Are you going to let me on or am I going to freeze to death?" Balthazar joked. Mary went to the door and opened it surprised to see him there.

"Well you don't look to happy to see me" Balthazar teased.

"Sorry I'm just surprised to see you is all…..I thought you said you had to work?" Mary replied letting him in.

"I made that up so I could surprise you" Balthazar said shrugging off his jacket before hanging it up and greeting her properly with a loving kiss which she happily accepted.

"Would you like a drink?" Mary offered.

"What's the options?" Balthazar replied.

"Vodka, tea, coffee, hot chocolate or scotch" Mary listed.

"A cup of tea would be lovely darling" Balthazar sent her a warm smile. Mary returned the smile and went back into the kitchen to boil the water. A few seconds later Mary heard a gust of wing.

"Balthazar" Castiel greeted.

"Go" Balthazar whispered looking towards the kitchen.

"I need your help" Castiel said.

"I don't care now go" Balthazar hissed.

"You don't understand Abaddon she….." Castiel trailed off as the door to the cabin broke down to reveal a group of demons.

"Abaddon's been looking for you" The leader smirked.

"You're dead to me" Balthazar looked to Castiel who tilted his head in response. Balthazar swiftly pulled his blade out of the back of his jeans and shot the demons a look that could kill.

"Balthazar?" Mary called walking in.

"Why are their random people in here and why is the door broken?" Mary asked.

"Go upstairs and do not come down until I tell you to!" Balthazar barked. One of the demons grinned and appeared behind Mary before wrapping am arm around her waist and pressing a blade to her throat.

"Drop the blades" He spat. Balthazar looked at Mary with concern filled eyes before dropping his weapon.

"Wha…what's going on" Mary stuttered.

"Just here on business so it's nothing personal" The demon said against her ear.

"This is between you and Castiel so let her go" Balthazar growled.

"No this is between all angels and Abaddon" Another demon replied.

"Angels?" Mary questioned.

"Oh you didn't know? You see your boyfriend and his brother there are part of the heavenly dick squad" A demon laughed.

"I left heaven so I'm not part of anything!" Balthazar spat back.

"To late anyway" A demon smirked before lunging at Balthazar who dodged the attack. Balthazar quickly unfurled his 4 maroon wings from his back and shielded Castiel from a blade which went through his top wing. Mary stood stunned at the sight of his wings and didn't notice Castiel appear behind the demon and kill him. Balthazar nodded to Castiel to bring Mary upstairs while he finished off the demons. Castiel zapped himself and Mary upstairs and got in front of her protectively encase any demons got past Balthazar. After 10 minutes Balthazar pulled his blade out of the last demon watching it drop dead at his feet with the others.

"ALL CLEAR!" He yelled upstairs. Balthazar snapped his fingers and the room was clean and the door was fixed like nothing had happened. Castiel appeared with Mary again who looked around.

"Wha….what are you?" She asked.

"We are angels of the lord" Castiel replied.

"Must you be so blunt?" Balthazar face-palmed.

"I do not understand?" Castiel tilted his head.

"Just go Cas" Balthazar stressed. Castiel nodded and fled back to the Winchesters leaving Balthazar and Mary alone.

"Are you ok?" Balthazar asked after a few seconds.

"I should be asking you that" Mary gestured to the wound on his wing which was dripping blood onto the floor.

"Just a scratch dear" Balthazar replied tucking his wings neatly against his back.

"I'll get the first aid kit" Mary said leaving before he could reply. Balthazar ran a hand over his face and conjured up a glass of scotch. Mary came back in a few minutes later and saw Balthazar had removed his shirt.

"Why are you shirtless?" She asked gesturing for him to sit.

"The shirt felt weird against my wings seeing as it's tight" Balthazar shrugged sitting on the couch.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Mary asked cleaning around the wound.

"Of course I was I just didn't want you to find out either like this or too early for fear of ruining our relationship" Balthazar replied before hissing when she poured some alcohol over the wound.

"Sorry" Mary said threading a needle.

"Soooo are you mad?" Balthazar questioned.

"Not really I guess I've always believed in angels I just didn't think you were the believing type" Mary admitted.

"Never heard of a French angel before?" Balthazar smirked.

"Is this what you really look like in heaven as well?" Mary asked curiously.

"We have certain vessels that can contain us but generally yes I would look similar" Balthazar nodded his blue eyes watching her every movement.

"All done" Mary said smoothing down some awkward feathers before sitting down on the chair in front of him.

"You're taking this too well….You're not going to faint are you?" Balthazar joked.

"No I'm not going to faint as I've said I've always believed in angels" Mary rolled her silver blue eyes at him.

"Good the last thing I need is you on the floor" Balthazar chuckled while furling his wings back into his back.

"You still want that tea?" Mary asked.

"Sure" Balthazar laughed. Mary shook her head at him and went back into the kitchen.

"No one else is going to come over are they?" Mary called into him.

"Not that I know darling" Balthazar replied. Mary came back a few minutes later holding two cups of tea.

"Thank you dear" Balthazar smiled accepting the cup from her.

"You're welcome" Mary nodded sitting down beside him before curling up against his side making him smile wider.

"What was heaven like?" Mary asked innocently. Balthazar looked down at her and smiled before telling her about his childhood and growing up with Castiel.


End file.
